Summer & Smoothies
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: Its a hot summers day in the Collier household, And Dixie has the perfect way to cool Jeff down. One shot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!XXX


"Oh Jeffrey, come out, come out, where ever you are" It was a hot summers day, Dixie had the perfect idea of cooling Jeff down. Armed with a water gun, she brought earlier from asda, she went into the frezzer adding a few ice cubes making sure that the water keep't cool, all she had to do now was find Jeff.

"Dix what are you up to?" Jeffs voice comming from the garden, he was very suspicous sure his wife was up to no good. Dixie sneaked through the house into the back garden. Finding him in the sun lounger, his back to her holding a smothie with a little umberella in his right hand. She crept closer, until she was directly behind him.

"Hello my darling husband" Jeff turned to face her, his eyes meeting with the water gun, before he could say or do anything he was already being splashed with water, ice cold water that gave him goose bumps and made him shiver.

"Come here" Jeff leapt off the sun lounger, in hot persuit of Dixie. She ran to the bottom of the garden, Jeff not far behind darting towards her, she began defending herself with the water gun, resulting in Jeff soaked in more water. He remembered still having his smoothie in his hand, pouring the whole glass over Dixie's head.

"Jeffrey no stop it" Dixie unable to contain her giggling as he wrestled her to the floor, taking the water gun from her, looking inside and found sure enough 5 ice cubes.

"Jeffrey don't you dare" she glared at him, Jeff just smiled back.

"Dare what princess?" He got out all the ice cubes, pulling up her top then shoving them all on her stomach.

"Jeffrey!" He laughed watching her shocked face expression, she didn't expect him to do it.

"Yeah, now who's laughing, Mrs collier?" looking down to his wife, her hair covered in strwaberry smoothie, that he was sure was going to be a pain to get out.

"Jeffrey im sorry please get off me pretty please" fluttering her eye lashes, while using her chidish voice

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" He got of his wife allowing her to sit up. She ran her hand in her hair feeling the sticky drink.

"Jeffrey your disgusting, what is this?" Examining her hand smelling the smoothie, then scrunching up her face.

"Why im not sure princess lets see" He put his fingers on her hair, pulling out some of the smoothie before tasting it, watching Dixie's face of disgust.

"Well this smoothie I think, Is strawberry, kiwi and banana" while helping Dixie up off the floor.

"ewww" still looking at him with disgust, while brushing off the grass from her knees

"There is nothing wrong with a good smoothie, have to make myself another one now" grunting in despair of his mid afternoon snack, now acting as a new form of hair gel. They both proceeded to the kitchen, Jeff opened the fridge for more fruit, while Dixie had her head in the sink trying to wash out the smoothie.

"You ok there princess?" Getting the chopping board out of the cupboard, while watching her struggle with her hair.

"Oh yes im fine Jeff, Karma will be comming to get you very soon sweetheart, no need to worry about that"

"Its all in your head Dix, there is no such thing as karma" He Began to chop some strawberries, placing them in the blender.

"If you say so Jeffrey" Jeff looked at her laughing to himself, as she continued washing the liquid out of her, now mangled hair. He then started chopping some banana then kiwi, putting them in the blender also.

"If I were you Jeff, I would watch my back," Dixie eyed him before leaving the room, presumably to have a shower, he was unable to wipe the smug grin from his face. He turned back to the blender, turning it on, forgetting one crucial thing the lid. The fruit came swirling out at high speed, covering Jeff and half the kitchen. He just stood there gob smacked, mouth wide open unable to take in the shock. He heard feet pattering out side the door, then an evil laugh.

"Still no such thing as karma then Jeffrey" Looking behind him to see Dixie in the doorway crying from laughing so hard. Jeff felt the fruit dripping from his brow, landing on his foot

"Im having the shower first though" Then Dixie ran from the room, upstairs

"Oh no you aint" Jeff began to run after her, bad mistake slipping up on the floor landing on his back, even more covered than he was before. He heard the door upstairs slam, Dixie signaling that she made it first.

"AND IM USING YOUR SHAMPOO!" Hearing her call.

"Great" Muttering to himself, what a brilliant day off this was turning out to be. He sat himself up, looking at the extremly messy kitchen.

"AND I EXPECT TO SEE THAT KITCHEN SPOTLESS BY THE TIME IM OUT!"

"ugh" he layed back down in the pool of slop, thinking of where to start.

**And there it is, please leave your comments and hope you enjoyed ! xxx**


End file.
